Pure White
by pyxislynx
Summary: LUNA He was as pure as white could be-- which was too bad for Nami.


**TITLE: **White

**PAIRING:** luffyXnami

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** none

**WARNINGS:** none.

**SUMMARY:** He's as pure as white could be. Which was too bad for Nami.

**DISCLAIMER:** Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, Luffy, Nami, and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

**WHITE**

* * *

.

"I trust everyone in this ship."

Everyone had appreciated what the captain had said, despite it being a little awkward at that time, as Nami was only handing out instructions to everyone as soon as they had anchored their ship by a small, uninhabited summer island. Most of the crew had been told to gather good from the woods, with a little warning of not playing around too much directed at Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook.

"You say you trust everyone..." Zoro grumbled, glaring at Luffy's wide grin. "But when you thought I had attacked everyone at Whiskey Peak, you didn't hesitate to fight me, you idiot."

"Eeh? Something like that happened?" Chopper instantly reacted, seemingly excited at the story he hadn't heard of yet.

"Aaah I remember that night as clear as day!" Usopp declared, looking out to the horizon. "The two monstrous idiots were rampaging war against each other, and no one could stop them, so who else could be heroic and brave enough to step in, eh? Who else could have saved their corrupted, misunderstood souls? Why, no other than the brave warrior of the sea, the king of snipers, the man who leads 8000 men, Captaaaaain—"

"Eeeh? That was long ago." Luffy said, ignoring Usopp's monologue. "You always forget directions, Zoro, but you can't forget that? Sheesh, how troublesome..."

"What! I'll show you troublesome—"

Nami quickly gathered her map-making tools and jumped off the ship. She had vowed to map the whole world, and no bunch of idiots arguing senselessly would stop her from accomplishing that.

When Nami went back to the ship by dusk, she was thankful that at least the 'idiot bunch' consisted of Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Zoro had all gathered enough food from the woods to last them until the next island. It didn't matter that they came out of the woods looking like they've been though a fight, as long as they accomplished their tasks. She didn't expect them to gather food like a normal person would, anyway.

Pleased at her own accomplishment in the form of a detailed map of the island they're currently in, Nami joined the rest of the crew for dinner by the bonfire they had made at the sea shore. It was really nice to kick back and relax once in a while, and it _had_ been a while since they were always being attacked by enemy pirates _and_ marines these past few days. Hell, the last time they were able to shop for supplies and other necessities was about two weeks ago.

"It's been a while since we had some rest, huh?"

Nami glanced curiously at the ship's captain. He was holding on to a large piece of a strange fruit that resembled a banana and a watermelon, but what made her more curious was the fact that he was there, beside her, away from the warmth of the bonfire and the laughter and stories of their friends.

"Well that would be your fault, wouldn't it, Luffy?" Nami finally answered looking back at the sea. It was a clear night, and although the moon wasn't shining brightly, there were enough stars in the sky to compensate for the loss. If only her treasures were as plentiful as them...

"The log hasn't changed yet?"

Nami glanced at her log pose and shook her head.

"It might settle tomorrow, though. Anyway, even if it doesn't, the log is still pointing somewhere south-east of us. It's your fault why we had to make a stop here."

"But if I didn't eat all of the food, then you would miss an island. You said you wanted to make a map of the whole world, didn't you?"

Nami gave the captain an appreciative smile. Luffy may be an idiot most of the time, but he really did care for his nakama, and he respected all of their dreams and ambitions.

_'I trust everyone in this ship.'_

"Ne, Luffy,"

"Ah?"

Perhaps it was the silent and calm mood, or maybe it was the sudden declaration, but Nami felt like she had to ask at the moment, while her captain was still making sense with his answers. It had happened a long time ago, but she suddenly felt curious.

"When I took away your ship, back when we were at East Blue, did you get angry at my betrayal?"

Silence continued between them and Nami settled on making small circles on the sand as she rested her chin on her knees. Perhaps it was such an obvious question, and Luffy thought it was stupid.

"Forget it, I'm sure you felt—"

"I was confused."

What?

"We were all having fun, and then you suddenly left." Luffy continued, his brows furrowed, as if thinking back. "I didn't know why you left. All that time, I just wanted you to become my nakama, and sail with me while I become the Pirate King."

The seriousness of his face was almost too much to bear, and in the end Nami let out a quiet laugh.

"Luffy, sometimes I don't know whether to feel sorry that I allowed myself to follow a simple guy like you or be glad that you still trusted me after what I did to you and to everyone else."

"Ah," The guy said, breaking into a wide grin. "Of course you should feel proud of me!"

"You know, I said 'glad', not 'proud'."

"Meh, sounds the same."

Not wanting to go on a silly debate, Nami settled in just returning their captain's grin as he resumed eating the fruit that he seemed to have forgotten earlier.

_'Trust, huh?'_

Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual. Perhaps it was because he was the main hero in the story where she was finally freed, or perhaps it was because of the fact that he still insisted on having her as his nakama despite her betrayals, but Nami had kicked the sensible side of her for once and embraced the feeling that has grown in her in the past few months. She had subjected herself to lengthy debates after she had failed to ignore that small feeling that was starting to bother her, and soon enough, it was impossible to ignore and argue anymore.

"Luffy?"

"Ah?"

"You treat everyone equally, don't you?"

Luffy looked back at her with a confused expression, and Nami gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Nevermind. I'll be at the ship if anyone needs me."

Not waiting for anything else, Nami got to her feet and climbed up Thousand Sunny, heading straight to the women's quarters and burying herself under her blankets. All the time Nami had thought the whole crew was made up of idiots, and that she and Robin were the only ones who made sense.

Apparently, she was an idiot as well.

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. Picked up the pairing again. Prompt #19. So that makes it... three prompts down, 97 to go. Actually I have three others, but they're not yet done so... yeah. Oh, and YES, THIS IS FINISHED.

And as always, comments, reactions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


End file.
